


Night Walker or Night Shift Worker

by Dovesadumbass



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, POV Multiple, Vampire Bites, the sides are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesadumbass/pseuds/Dovesadumbass
Summary: After a chance encounter in a dark bar, and a makeout session/meal in an alley, Virgil suddenly finds strange things happening to him without explanation, and Janus isn't sure how to tell his new fuckbuddy that he might now be a vampire.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Virgil's POV

When Virgil realized he had Friday night off for the first time in weeks he had a pretty clear idea of how to spend it.

Without looking in a mirror, Virgil started trying to choose an outfit. He eventually landed on fishnet stockings, black shorts, and a purple crop top with the words “Bite Me” scrawled across it. Looking down and deciding it wasn't bad he ran his hand through his hair and left his apartment, taking only his phone and his wallet. It was a short walk from his place to the Club _“Nightwalkers”_ and despite not having been there before, he decided any club would be about the same. 

Standing in line to get in he noticed a lot of people waiting. Despite the line he managed to get in after only about 15 minutes, but upon entering, he immediately began to regret his choices, the dimly lit room was packed with people grinding on each other in time to the music and spilling drinks both on and off the dance floor.

Trying to avoid getting pulled into the swarm, he made his way to the bar, leaned against it, and waited until the bartender was near him to order.

“Whatever you have that has the most vodka in it.” He had to repeat himself twice before the order was finally intelligible over the loud music, but eventually he was handed a drink and turned to face the crowd. The room was dark, but stunningly alive as people moved, and danced, milled about, and sat at tables. It was crowded but for once Virgil didn’t feel claustrophobic. He took a large drink from his glass and grimaced, the bartender had taken him seriously and given him what tasted like pure vodka. Despite disliking the taste at first, he wanted to feel it’s effects, so he kept drinking. 

He began to feel buzzed less than a quarter of the way through the glass, and when he paused to watch the crowds again, he heard a smooth voice from his left, “I didn't know dancing was a spectator sport.”

Virgil turned, a witty retort dying on his lips when he saw the stranger who spoke; A smirk gracing his features, tousled brown hair, mismatched eyes, and a scar across the side of his face combined to make the man seem out of this world but also strikingly beautiful. In a moment of almost idiotic bravery he speaks, “I didn’t have anyone I wanted to dance with.”

“Didn't?” the stranger asked, smirking at the obvious blush growing on Virgil’s face

“Yeah, someone came along who I think I would very much like to dance with, if he’d like to dance with me…” Virgil trailed off, taking another large drink from his glass before setting it down and leaning toward the stranger.

“Well I would love to, but I try not to dance with people I don't know the name of.” He spoke, making Virgil chuckle at the obvious innuendo before replying.

“The name’s Virgil, and that's a good policy, I think I'd like to follow it as well.” 

“Janus, and now that pleasantries are out of the way,” Janus stepped closer to Virgil, reaching out to grab his hand, “Would you like to dance with me, Virgil?” 

Virgil stepped closer and using Janus’s hand to lead the pair to the dance floor, he pulled them close together among the crowd, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Janus wrapped a hand around his waist hesitantly, until he saw that Virgil was ok with it and pulled him closer until they were touching at the hips. Virgil wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man and began slowly moving in time to the music. Smiling, Janus reciprocated the movements and they danced like that, pressed together, for a few moments before Virgil leaned up to whisper in Janus’s ear, “Can I kiss you?”

Quickly pressing their lips together before pulling back, Janus responded, echoing Virgil’s previous words, “I thought you'd never ask.” Virgil took the clear invitation for what it was and reconnected their lips, the kiss quickly becoming intense with Janus slipping his tongue past the other’s lips. 

They kissed for a moment, but it quickly became heavy and passionate, “We need to get out of here,” Virgil panted, barely a centimeter away from the other’s lips.

Janus reached around to rest his hands inside Virgil’s pant pockets and squeeze, “I couldn't agree more,” and before Virgil quite knew what was happening, they were leaving the club and stepping into an alley, “I don't wanna wait to get to one of our places.” Janus explained, pushing Virgil against the closest wall. Virgil takes the opportunity to reconnect their lips. 

Janus kissed him quickly before instead trailing his lips along his partner’s jawline and pushing his thigh between Virgil’s. He leant up and whispered seductively into Virgil’s ear, “Can I bite you?”

Virgil groaned at the idea of hickeys and replied breathily, “Yes, yes, yes please!”

He felt Janus smile against his skin, leaving marks and kisses down the side of his throat until he reached the place where his neck and shoulder meet, before digging his teeth in and biting down. Virgil’s eyes rolled back in his head, and his hips jerked against the other’s thigh. Janus sucked on the skin for a few moments, darkening the mark, his teeth sharp enough to make Virgil whine. 

When the mark was finished, he leaned up, feeling Virgil’s arms wrap around him and pull them together, kissing the taller man aggressively. Virgil bit down on the other’s lip, accidentally drawing blood and licking it away, before drawing back bashfully. “Oops sorry about that.”

Janus gasped and raised a hand to his lip, “It's alright.”

Virgil leaned in to resume the kiss, however before he could, the beginning of _The Black Parade_ started playing in his pocket and he groaned in annoyance.

“I’m so so sorry, I have to take this.” He extricated himself from the other and pulled his phone out, answering it. 

“The fuck do you want? You know it's my day off!” The frustrated man spat to his coworker on the phone.

“We’re short staffed, unless you want me working alone tonight, you need to come in.” Remus responded, before adding, “It's not like you're doing anything important, we both know you’re an emo disaster with no life.”

Virgil shook his head before responding, “Actually tonight has been very interesting, but I’ll explain when I get there.” Before Remus could respond, he hung up, shoved his phone into his back pocket and turned back to his impromptu date.

“I really don't want to, but I have to go, I'm so sorry, they’re short staffed, and I’m the only one who picked up, I’m sorry.” He rambled, gesturing wildly.

“It's alright, I completely understand, can I at least give you my number? That way we can pick this up later.” Janus responds, pulling out a pen.

“Oh yeah! Of course! Fuck I don’t have any paper, umm just write it on my arm!” Virgil pushes his arm forwards, making Janus chuckle quietly before doing just that.

“See you later,” Virgil looks down at the number written, before leaving the alley and heading off for work.


	2. Janus's POV

When Janus woke up on Friday night, starving, he had a pretty clear idea of how to spend it.

Not bothering to look in a mirror, he quickly chose an outfit, a sheer black button up with a cape collar and a pair of tight black jeans. Deciding it was good enough for hunting, he grabbed his phone and wallet and left his apartment, heading for his favorite vampire bar, _“Nightwalkers”_ usually populated only by vampires and humans interested in becoming a snack.

He got there early, just as the peak activity of the night was beginning, successfully avoiding a line. Upon entering he smirked, people already writhing on the dancefloor and plenty of drinks, both alcoholic and iron rich.

Attempting to avoid the swarm for the time being he walked quickly to the bar and leaned against it, watching as people entered for his next meal.

While watching he saw a few recognizable vampires, but very few attractive humans, until a man in purple walked in. Janus’ eyes tracked the newcomer, easily recognizable as a human, as he weaved his way through the crowd and to the bar, leaning against it and ordering. 

Janus watched him drink for several minutes, waiting to make sure he wasn't meeting anyone before walking up and speaking, “I didn’t know dancing was a spectator sport.” Janus’ smirk fell into a look of shock as the slightly shorter man turned to face him, his dyed purple hair, and dark eye bags almost made the vampire reconsider his assumption of humanity, until the human’s scent hit him in the close proximity, richly human and causing Janus’ stomach to make a thankfully inaudible noise in the loud room.

“I didn't have anyone I wanted to dance with.” The stranger’s voice jolted Janus back into reality.

“Didn’t?” Janus questioned the word choice, hoping it indicated a chance for him, marveling at the blush that grew on the human’s pale face.

“Yeah, someone came along who I think I would very much like to dance with, if he’d like to dance with me…” He trailed off and finished his drink, leaned towards Janus, and Janus decided he definitely wanted to do more than dance with the total snack in front of him.

“Well I would love to, but I try not to dance with people I don't know the name of.” Janus leaned forward, causing the other to chuckle.

“The name’s Virgil, and that's a good policy, I think I'd like to follow it as well.”

“Janus, and now that pleasantries are out of the way,” Janus stepped closer to Virgil, reaching out to grab his hand, “Would you like to dance with me, Virgil?” 

He stepped forward and quickly Janus was being pulled onto the dance floor and then against Virgil’s chest, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Janus didn't want to overstep but nervously wrapped a hand around the human’s waist, watching the human’s face for signs of discomfort and seeing nose, pulled them fully flush against each other. The slightly shorter man leaned up slightly to wrap his arms around Janus, pulling him far closer to Virgil’s throat than the vampire’s limited self-control appreciated. To distract himself, he rearranged his arms to wrap around the other’s back and help the pair sway along to the music for a few minutes, before the human managed to surprise him, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Can I kiss you?”

Janus wasted no time in pressing their lips together, before pulling back to respond, “I thought you’d never ask,” Virgil quickly reconnected their lips, and Janus took the chance to deepen the kiss, immediately having to hold back a groan as their tongues danced and he tried to savor how Virgil tasted, wanting to taste something else.

The world slowed around them, and Janus had to blink his eyes open as Virgil pulled away from the passionate kiss far too soon, “We need to get out of here,” The centimeter between their lips entirely too much, but Janus couldn't help but agree with the idea.

As he spoke, Janus reached around the human, putting his hands into Virgil’s pants pockets, and roughly groping him, “I couldn't agree more.” He used his vampiric speed to rush them out of the club and into a nearby alley, pushing Virgil against the brick wall, not wanting to waste time getting to an actual bed just for a quick snack, “I don't wanna wait to get to one of our places.

The shorter man took the opportunity to lean up and reconnect their lips. Janus only spent a moment kissing him and pushing his thigh between the other’s legs to stabilize him, before moving to kiss along his jaw up to Virgil’s ear to ask the important question, “Can I bite you?”

Virgil groaned, clearly into the idea, “Yes, yes, yes please!”

Janus smirked at the human’s eagerness, and began leaving testing nips along his throat, looking for the man’s jugular, and finally finding it at the base of his neck. Janus looked up one more time, only to see Virgil’s eyes half closed with pleasure, before digging his teeth in. Luckily vampire saliva had a mild anesthesia to make it less painful, but Virgil still whined and jerked his hips against his thigh, as Janus drank, groaning into the bite as he realized how long it had been since he’d eaten and how amazing the human’s blood tasted. The Vampire’s eyes fell shut as he drank for a few minutes before realizing he had to stop to avoid an accidental murder and pulling his teeth out of the wound to instead lick across it.

Deciding Virgil wasn't likely to bleed out, he leaned up, about to speak, but being interrupted by Virgil’s arms wrapping around him and pulling them together. The human kissed Janus aggressively, even daring to bite on Janus’ lip and pull away, “Oops sorry about that.”

Janus gasped and raised a hand to his lip, terrified of what he found, a small amount of blood on his lip that he knows isn't Virgil’s, but not wanting to worry the human if he hadn't actually ingested any of it, lied and said, “It’s alright.”

Virgil began to lean in but before their lips could reconnect, a few notes came from his back pocket and the man groaned in annoyance.

“I’m so so sorry, I have to take this.” He extricated himself from the other and stepped away a bit, pulling his phone out and answering it. 

Janus watched the conversation, terrified of what the blood on his lip might mean, and pulled out his phone to text his best friend.

_Snakebites:_ ‘I might have accidentally turned a guy…’

_BloodPrince:_ ‘Tell me you’re joking’

_Snakebites:_ ‘I wish I were I’ll call you as soon as he leaves’

_BloodPrince:_ ‘HE’S STILL THERE?!’

Janus leaves the last text unanswered as Virgil turns around, quickly putting his phone away, not wanting to reveal he had been texting someone. 

“I really don't want to, but I have to go, I'm so sorry, they’re short staffed, and I’m the only one who picked up, I’m sorry.” Virgil rambled and almost hit Janus with his wild gestures.

“It's alright, I completely understand, can I at least give you my number? That way we can pick this up later.” Janus asked, wanting a way for the possibly-former-human to contact him if his worst fears came true, and pulled out a pen.

“Oh yeah! Of course! Fuck I don’t have any paper, umm just write it on my arm!” Virgil pushed his arm forwards, making Janus chuckle quietly before doing just that.

“See you later,” Virgil rushed out of the alley, and Janus sighed, immediately pulling his phone back out and making a call.


	3. Virgil's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is less than helpful and Virgil agrees to meet back up with the mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I acknowledge it has been two months since I updated this, but i got a comment on it recently that really inspired me to work on it again. This chapter is probably short, and there's a lot of texting but i hope you like it! Janus's POV will probably come within a couple days.

“And that’s how I ended up with a giant hickey and a number on my arm in sharpie.”

Virgil says to his coworker at exactly 2:00 am behind the security desk of a museum.

“And that's how I accidentally ended up turning a random guy.”

Janus says to his best friend at exactly 2:00 am over the phone behind a bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow you actually almost got laid! That's impressive" Remus congratulates him, causing Virgil to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I would have if you hadn't been short staffed! Where was Remy anyway? Tonight, was his shift," Virgil grumbles, slouching into his chair and resting his fingers on a grungy keyboard. 

“You know how Remy is, the bitch is probably either sleeping or sleeping with someone.” Remus laughs at his own pun while slowly spinning his chair.

Virgil raises an eyebrow, “It really wasn't that funny, you idiot.”

“Yeah, it was, anyway, are you gonna text him?” Remus stops his chair facing Virgil, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees and fold his hands under his chin.

“What? Maybe, I’m not sure.” Virgil winces, bending one leg up until his foot is on the seat.

“You should totally text him! You need to get laid! Maybe it'll finally calm you down a bit!” Remus grins, speaking far louder than necessary for an empty museum.

“Fine, Fine, I’ll text him, I don’t know why you care so much about my sex life though.” Virgil pulls his phone out and stretches his arm until he can see and read the hastily scrawled number. 

Remus pushes his chair closer to Virgil and wraps an arm across his shoulders, pulling them tightly together, “Because I’m a good friend, and I would fuck you myself if I were not in a committed relationship.”

“Don't touch me. And yeah right, that implies that you think I would ever let you fuck me.” Virgil shoves his friend lightly in the side, concealing a smile by focusing on typing the phone number into his phone and creating a contact with the name Janus and no profile picture.

“Whatever Emo,” Remus pulls his arm back laughing.

“What should I even say to him? He might not want to meet back up, he’s probably already fucking someone else. And ‘hey it’s Virgil, you gave me massive hickey, lets fuck’ isn’t exactly a good conversation starter and-” He rants, typing the beginnings of messages and deleting them.

“Breath panic at the everywhere, he gave you his number for a reason just tell him who you are and say you want him to fuck you into a mattress! It’s not that complicated.” Remus interrupts him, grabs the phone out of his hands, and begins to type.

_From you: Hey its Virgil! tonite was fun! U should fuxk me_

“What are you even typing?!” Virgil wrestles the phone back from Remus, accidentally sending the message in the process. When he looks at the phone to see the message already sent, he gasps and drops the phone, “What the hell have you done? He’s gonna think I’m so much drunker than I am, why can’t you fucking type? I HAVE SPELL CHECK ON!” 

“Spell check is boring, and hey now if it goes terribly wrong, you have plausible deniability! I’m helping you!” Remus picks the phone up and sets it down on the desk between them.

Virgil rests his head on the edge of the desk and groans, “this is NOT helping!”

“Ooh he’s typing!” Remus ignores his friend’s dramatics and leans over the phone to watch the three dots appear, disappear for a moment, and then be replaced with a new message.

_From Janus: Hello, how drunk are you? I want to see you as soon as possible._

“You should look at this! He’s into you!” Remus singsongs, nudging Virgil in the shoulder.

“That's it! I’m doing Rounds and you’re staying here and out of my sex life!” Virgil grabs the phone, locks it, and puts it in his pocket. He stands up and puts a hand in his pocket to grab tightly onto his flashlight.

“You? Virgil Scaredy Cat Maro? Would rather spend your shift walking around a dark and silent museum than hang out with your best friend and talk about cute boys?” Remus does his best puppy dog eyes, but only earns a grimace and a sigh for his efforts.

Virgil responds while already walking away, “The statues won’t text people for me!” he walks away from the security desk and further into the museum, quickly pulling out his flashlight and shining it around himself.

Once several rooms from the glow of the entrance hall, he pulls out his phone and looks back at his conversation with Janus. He shakes his head at the text from Remus and types out a response before continuing to walk a path through the museum that he’s walked almost every night for two years. 

_From You: i’m not that drunk, i just didn’t have spell check for a moment there, sorry about that, i can’t wait to see you and finish what we started_

The sound of his feet landing on polished tile floors comforts Virgil as he walks through the dark museum. He jumps when a small noise is emitted from his phone and echoes in the room.

_From Janus: That’s good. You said you had to go to work, what time does your shift end?_

Virgil hesitates before answering, unsure he’ll have the energy for much after his shift

_From You: 6am, i know its crazy early, so it’s up to you_

Virgil glances at the clock in the corner of his phone, and reads the time **2:49 AM** , realizing that he’s been walking the museum for longer than he thought, but also that seeing Janus again is at least a few hours away. He frowns and puts his phone in his pocket. 

It takes longer for Janus to respond that time, allowing Virgil to walk through almost ten different rooms, and up the stairs to the Museum's second floor. When he responds Virgil stops stiff and flashes his light around the room, his heartbeat suddenly flaring into his ears, before recognizing his ringtone and chuckling at himself.

_From Janus: 6:30. My place or yours?_

He feels a shiver crawl up his spine at the phrasing of the time for their meeting as a statement instead of a question. He stops to consider which would be worse, allowing the near stranger to know his address, or going to the home of a near stranger. He decides on Janus’ place to avoid the man seeing the perpetual mess that is his apartment.

_From You: yours? my apartment is a disaster lol_

He winces at his own use of lol, and glances at the clock. He barely has time to read **3:23 AM** before Janus’ response flashes onto his screen.

_From Janus: Here. I’m excited._

It’s followed closely by a google maps link to the address for a house in a much fancier area of town than Virgil would typically go to.

_From you: i’ll be there_


End file.
